It is known that solid tumors cannot grow unless they are vascularized and when the blood supply to such tumors is arrested, tumor regression will soon follow.
The present invention provides an antitumor effect on solid Sarcoma 180 tumors in living tissue by arresting the blood supply to the tumor without adverse side effects such as ulcerations, hemorrhaging, or necrosis which might be expected in any attack on a vascular system.